The Yale Graduate
by blugrashopr2004
Summary: Quinn comes back home for the summer after graduating Yale and starts a summer affair with her mother's best friend, Shelby. Things get turn upside down when Quinn meets Shelby's daughter and unexpectedly falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Yale Graduate**

_**Plot: **Quinn comes back home for the summer after graduating Yale and starts a summer affair with her mother's best friend, Shelby. Things get turn upside down when Quinn meets Shelby's daughter and unexpectedly falls in love._

_A/N: A twist on the movie The Graduate._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Lucy!"

Judy made her way in her backyard where she found her daughter laying by the pool as usual since coming back to Lima for the summer.

"Lucy!" She tried again a little louder when she didn't receive an answered.

Quinn was laying on her back with her eyes shut.

At first she thought that the Yale graduate was asleep until she saw a wire leading up to the younger blonde's ear and the slight movement of her foot bobbing to the music.

She glanced around for the iPhone and turn the volume all the way up.

"Ahhhhhh!" Quinn quickly yanked the ear buds for her ears and quickly sat up in her lounge chair she was laying on.

"Lucy, I am not your maid. What is going on with all the clothes laying around the house? It's a mess." Judy asked slightly outraged.

"I think you have just cause me to go deaf." Quinn rubbing her ears, ignoring her mother's question.

"Answer me, Lucy!" Judy said having no sympathy for the younger blonde at the moment.

"I told you not call me that anymore." Quinn muttered slightly annoyed.

Quinn looked up to find her mother glaring at her with her hands resting firmly on her hips, waiting for a reasonable answer.

Quinn sighed.

"I'll make sure it won't happen again. I'm sorry." Quinn half-hearted apologized.

"Please tell me they're your clothes and you haven't been bringing harlots into my home." Judy pleaded, not at all pleased of her daughter's casual sex life.

Quinn shrugged nonchalantly giving Judy the conclusion that she didn't want to have.

"Lucy!" She scolded.

"Fine! I'll won't bring them here. I'll just take them to the club's bathroom the next time. Now can I please go back to my sunbathing." Quinn said as she was already laying back down.

"No, you may not. I don't understand why you just don't want to find a nice respectable girl to settle down with instead of these trashy girls you been bring home and demolishing my house in the process." Judy sighed heavily.

"God knows what you been doing in college." Judy muttered to herself.

Quinn said nothing.

Judy took a deep breath and waited a moment for her anger to passed.

She sat on the edge of the lounge chair that Quinn was laying on and gently ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

She had missed Quinn dearly while she was away in college. Frannie never bothers to visit anymore. She had a stronger connection with Quinn, not saying she loved Frannie any less, but Quinn always worried about her now that her husband was gone.

"Quinn, I know it's been hard since your dad past away six years ago, But I thought with you graduating from Yale now, that you have a better sense..."

"I'm not sleeping around to fill some empty void because dad died." Quinn scoffed. "I like exploring different types of girls. I'm sorry that I'm not the daughter that is going to meet a girl and fall in love and get married like you always wanted for me."

"It could happen." Judy said looking hopeful.

"I doubt it." Quinn said trying to kill in ideas that her mother may have.

Her mother was a hopeless romantic.

She hates the idea of Quinn sleeping around.

"I promise you, one day you are going to find that person that makes you want to change the way that you are. I know you're better than this, Quinn."

Quinn looked pensive for a moment.

She started sleeping around with random girls when her father past away. She was a junior in high school when her dad was t-boned by a truck and was pronounced dead at the scene. She didn't know how to deal without her dad and everyone at school were giving her pity and sympathetic looks.

She couldn't stand it.

Before she could think more about it her mother stood up, interrupting her thoughts.

"Come on. As punishment, you are going to help your mother straightening up and prepare some dishes. I'm having a few friends over tonight."

Quinn groaned.

"Book club meeting, again?" Quinn asked while she was already thinking what to do tonight to get out of the house to avoid her mother's friends.

"No. Just a get together. I want to introduce you to some of them before you run off tonight. Which I know you're already planning to do." Judy gave her daughter a knowing look.

"Great." Quinn said was a little enthusiasm as she followed her mom back into the house.

* * *

"Quinn, can you start cutting up some fruits and veggies while I get change, please?" Judy asked her daughter.

"Fine, but I told Santana I'd come over and hang out so I won't be here much longer." Quinn made her way to the cutting board on the counter.

"This the last thing I ask of you and then you are free to leave. Thank you sweetie." Judy told her before disappearing from the kitchen.

After about 5 minutes of slicing up some strawberries, the door bell rang.

Quinn rolled her eyes not looking forward to make small talk with one of her mom's friends.

"Mom, the door!" Quinn shouted.

She waited a few second to hear any signs that her mother had heard her, which she knew that it would be impossible but she was hopeful.

Quinn sighed as the door chiming wasn't going to deceased and wiped her hands cleaned before she made her way to answer the door.

"Hi, you must be Quinn."

Quinn frown slightly when she was met by a beautiful, brown eyed, brunette about her mother's age. She didn't look like her mom's usual church/book club friends, but that didn't mean that she wasn't.

"Yeah. My mom's upstair changing." Quinn said quite rudely before walking back to the kitchen to finish the task her mother had left for her quickly before anymore people showed up.

Quinn can hear footsteps behind her after she heard the door close. The young blonde sighed internally as she was left to entertain this woman until her mother came back downstairs.

"I'm Shelby." The older brunette introduced not at all off put by the girl's demeanor.

Shelby was the glee club director at McKinley, so she was use to this type of behavior from her students.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn said indifferently as she continued were she left off on her fruit and veggies plate, trying her best to finish them quickly.

Shelby stood awkwardly in the kitchen as she felt the blonde was being very short with her.

"I'm sorry, but I can help but feel the tension between us. Was there something I did in the last 2 minutes of meeting me that offended you?" Shelby asked sharply, she had enough of the blonde's shortness.

"Don't take it personally. I'm like this with all my mom's friends." Quinn said without looking at the women.

"Judy did say you were a ray of sunshine." Shelby joked.

Quinn frowned.

None of her mom's friend don't have any humorous bone in their body.

Just judgmental demeaning sarcasm.

"How was Yale? Are you excited now that you've graduated?" Shelby asked trying to make the conversation light.

"It was fine. And I'm ecstatic." Quinn said was little to no emotions.

She really abhor small talk.

Shelby sighed as she realized making any conversation with the blonde was useless.

"Look, I get it. You can leave. I know you don't want to be here and it's almost 6 o'clock and I know the other women are going to show up anytime now." Shelby walked over to Quinn and gently grabbed the knife out of her hands.

Quinn looked at her in confusion.

Shelby was standing very closed to her. She can almost feel her breath on her face.

"I'll take over. Beside you're doing it all wrong." Shelby smiled lightly.

"Um... thanks." Quinn said not knowing how to react.

None of her mom's friends were nice.

"If you want to avoid more women like me, I suggest you go now." Shelby smiled lightly.

"Yeah. Thank you. My mom has me doing chores all day."

"She just misses you, I'm sure." Shelby threw her a friendly smile.

"Right. I'm sorry about they way I was acting. I'm not very good at first impression." Quinn apologized.

"It's fine." Shelby reassure her.

Quinn threw her grateful smile before turning away and walking out of the kitchen.

Before she made it to the stairs, she heard a small cry behind her.

"Ow..." Shelby cried.

"Oh my god." Quinn ran back into the kitchen towards the brunette who was holding her hand in pain.

"The knife must have slip and slice my finger." Shelby said as she ran her injured finger under the facet sink.

"I think we have a first aid kit in the bathroom upstairs." Quinn said wrapping Shelby's finger with a towel.

"Now I've got blood on the towel." Shelby joked.

"I think my mom would understand." Quinn leads her upstairs to the bathroom adjust to her bedroom.

"Here sit down." Quinn pointed to the small chair in the corner of the bathroom.

"It's just a small cut." Shelby argued, not wanting to be a bother.

"I know but I feel bad about the way that I acted. You don't seem like my mom's usual uptight church friends. There always so judgmental of me and how I acted in high school."

"Oh I'm jewish." Shelby clarified.

"I guess my mom has been open to meeting more people outside her circle." Quinn mumbled as she pour hydro peroxide on the wound before putting some Neosporin and throw a bandaid around the finger.

"Thanks." Shelby said when the blonde was finished.

"No problem." Quinn said leaning back against the counter creating an appropriate about a space between.

Shelby licked her lips and her breathing had increase was familiar with the look she was receiving from the older women. There was something almost primal in those dark eyes. Untamed and wild. It was the same look she receives from girls that she had hooked up with in the past, though she had not yet sleep with someone who was the same age as her mother.

"Quinn." Shelby whispered before stepping into the blonde's personal space.

Quinn raised her eyebrows at the older women bold advances.

"I have a confession to make." Shelby said as she closed the gap between the two.

"Well, you are in luck. Even though this room acts like a bathroom, it's really a confessional. So I'm all ears." Quinn watched as Shelby was now staring at her lips.

Shelby smiled biting her lip and started to run her hands down the blonde's arm.

"The reason I cut my finger was because I got a little distracted from checking out your..." Shelby grabbed the younger girl's ass with a firm grip.

"Just a little?" Quinn flirted back.

"MMmm.." Shelby softly pushed back Quinn's blonde hair to expose her neck.

Quinn shuddered slightly when the other girl started placing small light kisses on her neck.

She had would never turn down a beautiful girl or in this case women but even she knew it was wrong hooking up with someone who has brunch with her mother.

"Umm... wait..." Quinn said gently grabbing the women's neck, pushing her back so she could look at her.

"What?" Shelby asked, her eyes were full of lust.

"I don't think we should do this. It seems wrong." Quinn said grimaced at herself at how lame she sounded.

Shelby laughed with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"I'm not one of those naive clingy girls you've hooked up with in college. I know what I'm getting into. You like to have fun and I'm okay with that."

"This is just sex?" Quinn asked trying to lay down the ground rules.

Without answering her, the impatient brunette pulled down at Quinn's neck and connected their lips in a sweeping kiss.

"Mmmm..." Shelby moaned finally tasting Quinn.

Quinn smirked inside the kiss at how impatient the older women was.

Quinn pulled back from the kiss and roughly turn the brunette around where Shelby's was now face towards the counter. Shelby gasped and placed her hands flat on the counter. Quinn unzipped her dress from behind and pulled the material, almost tearing it, to expose her shoulder and started covering the soft flesh with kisses.

"Don't leave a mark." Shelby whispered.

"Why not? You're not married." Quinn argued, proceeding to do the opposite.

"Ooh..How do you know that?" Shelby asked turning around to face the blonde.

"No ring." Quinn replied before grabbing the back of her thighs to hoists her up and set her down on the counter while standing between her legs.

"O-oh..." Shelby was surprised at the younger girls strength when she was lifted off the ground, turning her on even more.

Quinn reclaimed her lips as she slowly pulling up Shelby's dress to her stomach and then ripped her soaking wet panties.

Shelby bit her lip when she found herself straddling the blonde's face. Her chest heave up and down in a rapid pace as she held eye contact waiting to feel Quinn's mouth on her most sensitive area.

"Wait..." Quinn popped her head up much to Shelby's frustration.

"What is it?" Shelby asked impatiently.

Her pussy was just aching to me eaten out by the blonde.

"You haven't been with Puck, have you?" Quinn asked.

She knows it was very weird to think about at this certain time, but she definitely didn't want to do someone that Puck already had and he was known to do older women in high school. The thought of fucking someone Puck did, did not sit well with her and also who knows what kind of disease he was carrying.

"Who's Puck? Are you really talking about a guy when you're about to fuck me?" Shelby asked confused and a little irritated.

That was all Quinn needed to hear before disappearing again between the Shelby's legs. Quinn stuck her tongue out, shuddering as it slipped inside her soaking pussy. Shelby's gripped on the edge of the counter was so tight, her knuckles where turning white. Quinn pulled on the brunette waist to bring her pussy even closer to her mouth. She flatten her tongue against Shelby's pussy, her nose creating the perfection friction on Shelby's clit.

"Oh god... That feels so good." Shelby started rocking her hips in a steady rhythm against Quinn's talented tongue.

Quinn flicked her tongue along the walls of Shelby's cunt, moaning at the taste of sweet and salt.

"Oh Quinn."

Quinn moved her tongue faster inside Shelby's wet hole and sucking her clit wanting Shelby to cum all over her mouth.

"I'm cummming."

Quinn didn't have to wait long as she felt Shelby's legs shake and quiver before she felt wetness flood all over her face, filling her mouth.

The younger moaned as she lapped all Shelby's sweet nectar not leaving a drop behind.

"Stop, we can't go again, your mom is going to wonder where you're at." Shelby moved away from the blonde.

Quinn brought her hands up to her face to wipe the mess that Shelby had made.

The sight alone made Shelby shudder with pleasure.

Quinn said nothing as she went to the sink to wash her hands and face.

"You didn't have to rip them." Shelby held up her torn panties in front of the blonde's face.

Quinn chuckled.

"They were ruin anyways when you first saw me."

"You're so cocky." Shelby shook her head.

* * *

Quinn and Shelby have made their arrangement a regular occurrence. Shelby was good lay and she was very convenient as she just lives just across the street. Plus she didn't have to make small talk or buy her a drink.

Her mother had notice that she was no longer bring girls to the house, to her mother's relief. But what she didn't know was that instead Quinn was fucking her best friend.

Judy probably thought the blonde was doing what she said and been having unsanitary sex at the club or going to the girl's home but she was hoping the small talk they had at the pool was getting through to the blonde. She always liked to think optimistically, especially when it concerned her daughter.

"Hey sweetie." Judy came home from grocery shopping to find her daughter on the kitchen island eating a sandwich watching television.

"Hey mom." Quinn greeted without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Guess who I ran into?" Judy ask as she started putting her grocery up.

"Jesus?" Quinn asked nonchalantly.

"Don't joke about that. I ran into one of your dad's old partner from the firm, James Flood. He gave me his card to give to you if you're want to do an internship at his branch."

Quinn face harden.

"I told you. I don't even know if that's what I want."

"If it wasn't, then why you take the bar exams?" Judy challenged.

Quinn groaned.

"I'm taking this summer to figure everything out. And then I'll be out of your hair." Quinn said putting her dish in the sink.

"You're always welcome here. I just want to push you in the right direction."

"Thank you for your concern. I can do this on my own."

"Well, just think about it." Judy asked handing her James' card.

Quinn reluctantly took it, hoping her mom would stop talking about it.

"Oh, I have another favor to ask you." Judy said before Quinn left the kitchen.

"What is it?" Quinn asked furrowing her brow.

"Shelby's daughter coming to town for a month or so and I was wondering if you would take her out and show her around. She's about your age." Judy asked.

"Shelby has a daughter?" Quinn asked shocked.

They really don't talk but Quinn has been to Shelby's house and there wasn't a single picture to indicated that she had any children.

"She doesn't like to talk about it, but she had her at a young age and gave her away up for adoption. I guess the girl wants to know her mom and where she came from. That's understandable. Shelby was reluctant at first but I convinced her a daughter needs a bond with her mother."

Quinn stood silent taking the information in.

"I can't." Quinn finally said, still shocked that Shelby never mention having a daughter. "And you should probably stay out of other people life." Quinn snapped.

"Quinn, you'll like her. If she's anything like Shelby, I bet she's really sweet." Judy ignored the young blonde's advice.

Quinn cringed inside.

"Are you trying to set me up?" Quinn asked catching on to her mother's tone.

It wouldn't be the first time.

"I'm just asking you to hang out with her." Judy shrugged feign indifference.

She couldn't go on a date with Shelby's daughter, that would be weird.

"Please stop trying to set me up with anybody. You don't even know the girl." Quinn pleaded.

"I bet she's 10 times better than the girls you've been with." Judy said.

"You don't know any of those girls." Quinn argued.

"Fine! Excuse me of thinking how great it would be if my daughter and my best friend's daughter would hit it off." Judy went back to putting up grocery.

Her daughter could be so frustrating sometimes.

* * *

"That's so good." Shelby moaned.

Quinn had her up against the wall with her finger's deep inside her, thrusting in and out in an incredibly pace.

"Right there." Shelby cried as the blonde was hitting her sensitive spot.

Quinn was sucking on her neck, leaving bruises. She trailed her kisses down towards her breast without losing rhythm as the women in her arms orgasm was approaching soon.

"I'm so close..."

"Cum all over my hand." Quinn said before sucking on her erected nipples.

"Ahhhh..." Shelby felt her sensitive muscle tightening and her whole body exploding.

Quinn fingers were thrusting as Shelby was riding out her orgasm.

Shelby rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, breathing heavily. Quinn waited until the brunette body relaxed before carrying her to the bed, gently laying her down. Quinn rolled off her and laid on her back waiting for the girl to catch her breath.

"You are very good." Shelby praised her.

Quinn smiled.

"Thanks."

Quinn got up and started putting her discarded clothes back on.

"You in a hurry?" Shelby asked as she watched the younger girl getting dress.

"Yeah." Quinn muttered looking for her bra.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked as the blonde look bothered by something.

"I don't know just something my mother said to me earlier." Quinn said as she watch Shelby's face paled.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Shelby asked freaking out.

"No." Quinn answered.

"Oh god, you scared me." Shelby exhaled the breath she was holding.

"She was trying to set me up with your daughter." Quinn was waiting to see Shelby's reaction.

"Oh... you're not going to are you?" Shelby raised her eyebrow.

"No." Quinn shook her head immediately.

"Good." Shelby said relieved. "That's settle. That would be horrible. We have nothing to worry about. Rachel is going to be here for only a couple of weeks.

Shelby didn't look to excited that her daughter that she never sees was visiting her. That was a little off putting to Quinn. Maybe because she had a close relationship with her mom.

Quinn didn't say anything.

She knew it wasn't the end of that.

Her mom could be very persistent. Quinn was only hoping that Rachel was a horrible person that did not get along with her mother.

* * *

Quinn and Judy were eating at Lima's infamous restaurant, Breadstix's, grabbing dinner.

Quinn has spending a lot of time with her mother the last few days because Shelby's daughter was in town and she was trying to avoid any interactions with the girl despite her mother's many attempts.

She didn't want her mom to scheme any ideas in her head.

So while Shelby was busy with her daughter, she came over less often and settle with hanging out with Santana, hitting the clubs.

Which she got bored of quickly.

The town of Lima was very small and Quinn felt like she has been through all the girl in just a a couple of weeks.

So she was spending time with her mom, which at first she thought was going to be horrible but she realized how happy it made her mom and when she did decided what career path she was going with, she knew that wouldn't be spending that much time with each other anymore and her mother was going to be alone again.

"So, I heard some interesting news today." Judy started.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "From the gossip piranhas?" She asked before reaching for her glass.

Judy ignored her daughter's reference for her friends. "Shelby has been secretly seeing someone."

Quinn paused and bit her lip trying hard not to react surprised.

"That's fascinating." Quinn said with out emotion or interest.

"I don't understand why she would keep this hidden. I'm her best friend." Judy pondered.

Quinn wanted to derail any clues to who Shelby's lover was, but didn't want it to be obvious.

"Why does it matter?" Quinn asked.

"It just doesn't make sense. Out of all of the girls, Shelby and I are the closest, and it just hurts that she doesn't feel comfortably sharing this information with me." Judy said.

Quinn looked down. It had really kicked in that what she was doing was going to have big affect not only with her relationship with her mom but also Shelby's friendship with her mom. Quinn couldn't bare to think that if she was caught, her mother was going to be hurt by two people she cared about.

"Hey Quinn."

Quinn sighed, grateful for the interruption.

Quinn looked up and smile at girl she vaguely recognize from a night at the club.

"Hi..." Quinn trailed not remembering the girl's name.

"Ashley." The girl finished with a flirty smile, walking past her.

"Ashley..." Quinn said looking at her ass as she walked away.

Judy looked at her in distaste and shook her head. That was like the tenth one tonight. Her daughter could do so much better than these girls.

"Really, Quinn?" Judy looked at her daughter in disbelief.

Quinn shrugged at her mother and return to her plate of food.

"Oh look there's Shelby and Rachel." Judy said pointing her head towards the entrance.

Quinn bit her lip in annoyance.

She knew right then and there that her mother had plan this unbeknownst to her, Shelby and probably Rachel.

Quinn knew she shouldn't be surprised.

Quinn continued to eat her food as she watch her mom wave over the two girls.

"Judy." Shelby gave the older blonde and short hug.

"Quinn." Shelby said trying not to be awkward.

Quinn nodded her head in response.

"Hi Rachel." Judy greeted the younger brunette.

Quinn saw the glee on her mother face out of the corner of her eyes.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Fabray." Rachel greeted politely.

"You haven't met my daughter, Quinn, have you?" Judy asked pointing to the quiet blonde who hadn't once looked up.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure. Nice to meet you, Quinn." Rachel extended her hand.

Quinn made no move to shake the offering hand. She didn't even look up.

"Quinn say hi." Judy scolded her daughter's rude behavior.

Quinn sighed.

"Hi." Quinn said shaking the girls hand.

Quinn shiver slightly from the electricity she felt when their hands touched that causes her to finally looked up to see the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Quinn gulped and retracted her hand quickly as if it had been burnt.

"Please join us. Quinn make some room for Rachel." Judy said as she scooted on her side of the booth to make room for Shelby.

Rachel smiled at the blonde before taking a seat.

"Can't I get you ladies anything to drink?" The waitress set two menus on the table for the newcomers of the booth.

"Water is fine. Thank you." Rachel replied

"I'll have a water also." Shelby said.

"Great. I'll just be a second. And I'll be back to take your orders." The waitress smiled and walked away from the table.

Judy and Shelby quickly fell into a conversation that Quinn tuned out.

Rachel smelled really good.

Like strawberries.

Quinn closed her eyes and exhaled. She didn't expect Rachel to be completely gorgeous. But she really despised that her mom has manipulated this whole situation. She hated not having control.

"Do you recommend anything?" Rachel asked the blonde next to her.

"I usually get the steak." Quinn answered shortly pointing to her half eating steak on her plate.

"I'm vegan." Rachel replied.

"Then water." Quinn said rudely.

Rachel was confused at the girl's behavior.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Quinn said. She immediately felt guilty for being rude to Rachel.

She hated being trapped in the inside of the booth and with the intoxicating smell of Rachel, she just had to get out of there.

Rachel stood up confusingly and exited the booth, so the blonde could get out.

Quinn stood up and muttered a thank you before running off to the bathroom.

When she got into the bathroom, she released an exaggerating breathe. She went over to the sink to wash her hands when the door opened.

Shelby walked over to the blonde and started placing kisses on her neck.

"It's been too long." Shelby whispered before biting lightly on the younger girls ear.

"You know my mom plan this right?" Quinn asked meeting their eyes in the mirror.

"So, you're not going to do anything?" Shelby asked stopping her actions.

Quinn didn't answer her.

"Quinn, you can't do anything. Figure something out." Shelby demanded.

"I'm not going to but my mom seems to like her and she's been wanting me to settle down, so I wouldn't put anything pass her." Quinn argued.

"Rachel's not even gay." Shelby said rubbing her arms up and down.

"That's never been a problem for me." Quinn replied.

"Really?" Shelby teased, raising her eyebrow.

"I just hate when my mom thinks she could control my life." Quinn ignoring the brunette's question.

"Come on," Shelby grabbed the girl's hand and led her into one of the stalls.

"Wait, I don't think this is a good idea." Quinn said watching Shelby locking the stall.

"Now that Rachel's at the house, we have to get creative on where we have sex." Shelby said already taking her top off.

Quinn relented quickly and leaned forward to connected their lips.

* * *

Quinn did a last minute pull on her dress before walking back to the table where her mother and Rachel were seated.

Rachel frowned as she watched the younger blonde took the seat next to her mother rather than reclaiming the seat that she had before beside her.

Rachel tried to unnoticeable check if she had bad odor and if her breath was horrible that would cause the blonde not to sit next to her.

Judy noticed the younger blonde's actions also and shook her head at her daughter immaturity before giving Rachel an apologetic look.

Quinn ignore their looks and moved Shelby's plate next to Rachel's. She didn't retrieve her own because she was mostly finished.

She did notice that Rachel decided not order anything.

She guess Breadstix's didn't have any vegan friendly dishes. She couldn't help but feel horrible for her comment earlier.

"Rachel, did Shelby tell you that Quinn has just graduate from Yale?" Judy gushed.

Quinn groaned.

"Yale. That's very impressive Quinn." Rachel sent a friendly smile.

Quinn would be lying if she told you that smile didn't effect her at all.

How can she feel this way about someone she just met?

"She's smart, sweet, very considerate..." Judy went on.

"Mom! Stop!" Quinn cried getting tried of her mother's games.

Rachel laughed at the mother-daughter interaction. She never had that. She knows it would probably never be that way with Shelby but she has accepted that when she was younger.

"You're embarrassing me." Quinn told her.

"I'm proud of my daughter. Is that a crime?" Judy asked innocently.

"I'm not going out in public with you again."

"Now you're being dramatic."

The blonde's at the booth were still arguing with each other when Shelby came back to the table.

"What did I miss?" Shelby asked Rachel as it seem like the two across from them were still in their own conversation.

"Judy was just telling me lovely things about Quinn." Rachel answered.

Shelby nodded and looked at the the blondes without any reaction.

"I'm guessing this is normal?" Rachel asked nodding to the arguing blondes.

"Oh yea." Shelby said.

"I'm gone." Quinn stood up suddenly.

"Quinn, you are being rude." Judy scold.

"I have places to be mother." Quinn said. "Can I get the keys, I'm sure Shelby doesn't mind taking you home."

"I don't mind at all." Shelby eagerly wanted Quinn to leave so Judy wouldn't play matchmaker with their daughters.

"Rachel should go with you." Judy said raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

Quinn stared her mother down in a silent fight against will.

Quinn had wanted to bring her dad's Audi out to dinner tonight. She had loved the car when she was in high school and was sad that her mom didn't give her to her as graduation present. Which she didn't really mind because she was already going to be off in college where there wasn't really a need for a vehicle.

And here, her mother was now withholding the car from her in exchange to take Rachel out. Judy was planning this whole night. Which really piss Quinn off that she was treated as a fool.

"I'm sorry but I have plans." Quinn lied.

"What? Hanging out with Santana again?" Judy wasn't going to budge.

If her daughter wanted the car she was going to take Rachel with her.

Rachel look uncomfortable in her seat as she watch the two blonde's arguing with each other.

"I don't want to put Quinn out." Rachel told Judy trying help Quinn out.

"You're not. You haven't even eaten since Breadstix's doesn't have anything appropriate for your diet. Quinn can take you somewhere." Judy told her.

"Quinn you wouldn't let a girl starve would you?" Judy asked putting her daughter on the spot.

Quinn looked at Shelby, who looked like she really didn't want Rachel to go with her. But Shelby didn't know what to do without being too obvious.

"Fine. Lets go." Quinn relented.

Judy smiled in victory and pulled the keys out of her purse.

Shelby reluctantly stood up and let Rachel out of the booth. Quinn stared at Shelby, spotting an angry look that was gone before she could blink.

"Thanks." Quinn took the keys and gave her mother a small kiss on the cheek.

"Don't wait up." Quinn said already making her way out of the restaurant not waiting for the small brunette.

"Um... I guess I'll see you at home." Rachel said awkwardly to her biological mother.

Shelby masked a smile on her face and nodded. She was just as irritated with Judy's scheme as Quinn was.

"Judy it was nice seeing you again." Rachel said politely.

"Don't worry, Quinn would take care of you. She doesn't make a good first impression but she is very sweet." Judy said trying to make the girl more comfortable.

Rachel smiled slightly and nodded before following the heated blonde's exit.

"Rachel is very lovely," Rachel overheard Judy say to Shelby.

* * *

Quinn was very frustrated with her mother.

They both were too stubborn for their own good but her mother was more manipulative. Her dad was usually the mediator during these type of situations.

There was so much anger pulsing in her body but as a Fabray she knew how to control it.

No _hide_ it.

Quinn was waiting outside the restaurant in the father's car for Rachel, who was probably saying goodbye to the older women.

She watched as Rachel walked out of the building, her hands immediately rubbing her arms because of the slight chill. Even with just the parking lot lights, Rachel looked stunning.

Rachel was scanning the whole parking lot, trying to find her. Quinn suddenly realized that Rachel didn't know what car she was in.

It would have been easy for her to just drive off and leave Rachel going back inside to her mother and Shelby.

As she was putting her foot on the gas and turing her wheel the other direction, she saw Rachel shoulder slump and giving up on her search.

Quinn sighed and pulled the car right next to Rachel, rolling the passenger window down.

"Get in."

Rachel turned around in relief and opened the door.

"I'm sorry if I'm a burden." Rachel apologized immediately, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

As much as she felt sorry for Rachel and wanting to apologize for her behavior, she was still angry at her mother. Anger that turn into resentment that was misdirested in Rachel's way because she knew her mother wanted to set her up with Rachel. And also she was sleeping with the girl's mother. She couldn't be more infuriated with her mother's actions right now.

"I have one stop to make before we can you something to eat." Quinn said driving out of the parking lot.

Rachel nodded.

The silence in the car was very awkward to Rachel. But Quinn could care less.

"You don't mind if we play some music?" Rachel asked as she can no longer stand the silence.

"I hate music." Quinn said shortly.

"Nobody hates music." Rachel argued.

Rachel was right but Quinn was going to make this girl hate her.

"If you don't mind, I rather sit in silence." Quinn said.

Rachel sighed.

How did she get in this predicament? It was clear that Quinn didn't like her.

"Where are we going exa...?" Rachel asked.

"Silence is not your thing is it?" Quinn cut her off.

Rachel huffed in her seat.

The blonde was really starting to aggravate her.

But nonetheless she remain muted until they hit their destination which was still a mystery to Rachel.

Quinn could only think of one placed that would make Rachel so angry that she would never talk to her again.

There was this bar just outside of town called Smash.

It smelled horrible.

Everyone was rude and loud and extremely drunk. Cops visited place every night because of disturbance. Quinn is shocked that they're not closed down.

Quinn got out of car and motion Rachel to do the same. Rachel followed the blonde wearily and hoped the inside looked better than the outside looked.

A creepy homeless man with no teeth was speaking gibberish to her and she unconsciously ran closer to Quinn and grabbed her hand in fright.

Quinn felt electricity when tan hands touched her pale ones. It was an unfamiliar feeling and scared her as much as the hobo had scared Rachel. She quickly disconnected their hands and gave the brunette and angry glare.

"Sorry," Rachel muttered.

Quinn stepped inside and let out the breath that she was holding.

Quinn had never been here but she heard about it from Puck. The place was more insane then she expected. This scene would definitely cause Rachel to never want to see her again.

She immediately went to one of the topless server behind the bar and order a drink for herself.

Rachel was disgusted and tried to stay with the blonde but she quickly lost sight of her when they stepped inside. There were some many people and she had a hard time trying to navigate herself to the last place she thought she saw Quinn. She had a idea that the girl went straight to the bar to get a drink.

Rachel could not imagine why Quinn would spend her free time in this dreadful place. She immediately want to Purell her whole body and the smell was unbearable.

Quinn was watching from afar, casually sipping her beer. She had never really let Rachel out her sights. She thought 15 to 30 minutes, Rachel would get angry at her and demand to take her home and want nothing to do with her. Quinn was sure a girl like Rachel would be totally frighten by now.

Rachel made it to the crowded bar about 5 people down from Quinn.

Rachel looked so out a place and awkward.

Quinn smiled when she saw a guy 3 times her size had started talking to the small brunette. This was it. A drunk, greasy, gigantic guy was definitely going to help her execute her plan to make Rachel hate her.

From where the blonde stood Rachel hadn't made eye contact with the guy and was trying to turn down his advances.

Quinn smirked and signal the bartender for another glass. She had took her eyes off the brunette for one second when she heard glass breaking and a loud, angry male voice.

The guy hitting on Rachel was really drunk and yelling profanities at the tiny brunette, scaring her to death.

Quinn frowned.

She in no way wanted Rachel to get hurt and this guy was really belligerent, making him pretty unpredictable of what he may do.

He was slamming his fist on the bar and getting really close to her face.

Quinn heard Rachel scream in terror and her heart just sank.

What was she doing?

How stupid was she to bring Rachel to a place like this?

She ran towards the Rachel pushing her way through the crowded bar to make in time to watch as the angry man decides to not so gently grab Rachel by her arm. Quinn winced. She knew that would leave a bruise on Rachel's arm.

And it was all her fault.

When Quinn got closer she could see tears running down Rachel's face.

Guilt started settling in really quick.

"Hey!" Quinn grabbed the larger man's hands off Rachel and pushed him away from the scared brunette.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked more concern about Rachel then dealing with the drunk patron.

Rachel gave her a tiny nod before her body was pushed forward, making her collide hard with Rachel. She managed to balance them both so they would fall from the impact. She didn't have to look behind to know that the guy that harmed Rachel was the one that pushed her.

"You are going to regret that little girl." The forgotten guy was pissed about being embarrassed in front of his friends and was going to make the blonde that embarrassed him pay.

"We're leaving." Quinn said interlocking her hands with Rachel and making her way towards the exit.

"No you're not." The man grabbed Quinn's shoulder and turn her around to face him and punched her in the face.

"Quinn!" Rachel cried as she saw Quinn hit the floor hard and blood dripping down her face.

"I'm calling the cops!" Rachel vaguely heard the bartender hollered.

A few guys as gathered around to help the girls out and hold the guy back from attacking them.

"Dude, you can't hit a girl." A buddy of his had said.

"Quinn?" Rachel knelt down and tended to the blonde.

Quinn felt to most indescribable pain she had ever felt in her life. But she knew she would have to fight through it and get Rachel out of this place.

"Oh my god, Quinn. Don't move. It looks really bad." Rachel said with worry laced in her voice.

"We got to get it out of here." Quinn said finally standing up with the help of the brunette.

Quinn looked around quickly if the guy that punched her was still around. She saw some of his buddies holding him back and trying to calm him down.

While he was distracted, Quinn tightly interlocked her fingers with the brunette once again and started heading towards the exit as fast as she can before the guy decided that he wasn't finished with them.

Quinn almost sighed in relief as she night cool air hits her face.

She never once released her grip on Rachel's hand until she knew they were safely in her car and away from this dreadful place.

"Rachel, I'm so s-"

"We need to get you to the hospital." Rachel said interrupting Quinn's apology.

Quinn was taken back by the lack of anger from Rachel.

Rachel doesn't seem upset but more worry about her well being.

"Don't give me that look. I am so beyond angry that you would allow me to enter that disgusting bar. But you are in dire need of attention that we have to attend to and then you can take me home and I will never speak to you again." Rachel ranted angrily huffing in her seat.

Quinn heart sank when Rachel said that you would never speak to her again. Which in the beginning of the night was her main adjective so she should be happy.

But she wasn't.

* * *

The next day Judy had a lot of errands to run so Quinn had managed to successfully avoid her mother from asking questions about her face.

The punched had left a noticeable bruise on her face and one look from her mother she knew she would asking questions.

She was ashamed to tell her mother where she actually took Rachel last night. The look of disappointment was something she was not looking forward to and would like to avoid at all cost.

Because of their arrangement, Quinn has memorized Shelby's schedule, so just as easy as it was to meet up, she was also easily avoidable.

She knew Shelby would be at her summer vocal classes right now, giving Quinn the perfect opportunity to ask for Rachel's forgiveness and rectify her actions from night before.

She has been waiting at Shelby's door for about couples minute now and Rachel still has yet to answer it. She wonder if Rachel was really keeping with her word and not wanting anything to do with her.

Quinn sighed at looked at the side of the house.

Maybe she could climb up the side of the house to the balcony.

After contemplating breaking into Shelby's house, she hears someone clearing their throats behind her.

Quinn was hoping it was Rachel and not Shelby.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked with a hand on her hip not looking happy to find Quinn at her biological mom's house.

Quinn took in the small brunettes appearance.

The sight of Rachel only confirm her thoughts yesterday when she thought she was the most beautiful girl that she's ever laid eyes on. Quinn licked her lip unconsciously as she watched the drip of sweat on Rachel's body and her tone stomach.

Rachel was wearing a three-quarter length training pants with a tight black top. Her body was glistening and Quinn fought back a groan at the sight.

"I was looking for you." Quinn smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes and went to unlock the front door ignoring the blonde.

"Wait!" Quinn ran after her before she could slam the door in her face.

"What?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"I want to apologized for that last night."

Rachel was still angry but she caught sight of the blonde's bruised face. And she couldn't help herself to show concern.

"How the face?" Rachel asked her eyes expressing sympathy for a second.

"It's nothing. I'm pretty good with make up so I should be able to hide it from my mom without her questioning me?" It melted Quinn's heart to know that Rachel was concern with her well being even after her action last night.

"Don't want to ruin the perfect daughter image?" Rachel asked curtly.

Quinn laughed.

"She probably has the lowest opinion of me than anybody." Quinn joked. "Well except for maybe you. Which is why I want to redeem myself."

"No thank you. I think you had the right idea when we met. It's better that we just stay out of each other's way." Rachel rejected.

"I must warn you the Fabray's are very persistent, so it would save both a lot of trouble if you just allow me to fix things between us." Quinn insisted.

"I don't know what version of you is more annoying. The Quinn from last night or Quinn in present time." Rachel asked.

"I am pretty annoying." Quinn confirmed. "And I'm not leaving."

Rachel sighed.

"I really do know a great vegan place we can get lunch at." Quinn tried.

Rachel looked apprehensive with good reason.

"I don't know."

"Please." Quinn pleaded. "You can even drive if you want."

Rachel stared at into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes that made her knees weak.

"Okay. Give me an hour to jump in the shower and change."

Rachel watched the blonde face light up and couldn't denied how gorgeous the blonde really is.

"Probably shouldn't have done that." Quinn grimaced in pain and rubbed her injured check.

"It's a date." Quinn grinned fighting through the pain.

Rachel laughed and shook her head at Quinn's confidence. "It's not a date."

* * *

Rachel watched with amusement as the blonde sitting across from her furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she studied the menu.

From what she gathered yesterday, the blonde was probably a fanatic meat eater and this was mostly likely Quinn's first time at a vegan restaurant, So she finds it a mystery that the blonde even knew about this place.

Rachel couldn't help but let the thought of the blonde attempting any vegan dishes as an apology to her for her horrible behavior last night, very charming.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

Rachel noticed the waitress shamelessly threw Quinn a flirtatious smile which didn't get any reaction from Quinn.

Rachel appreciated that the blonde hardly payed attention to the waitress.

"I'll have a salad?" Quinn ordered with uncertainty.

Rachel laughed. "We will both have the Chickpea Salad Wrap please."

"Sure." The unnamed waitress grabbed their menus and left the table to put in their orders with an huff when Quinn didn't even glance her way.

"I am very impressed that despite of your black eye, you still have girls falling over you." Rachel stated sipping on her water.

Quinn frowned.

"What girls?" Quinn asked completely oblivious.

Rachel nodded her head to the waitresses eyeing the blonde.

Quinn turned around and barely spared them a glance before facing the brunette again.

"They have been staring daggers at me this whole time." Rachel amused and not at all threaten.

"Forget them." Quinn said simply.

"Have you gone through all the girls in this town?" Rachel joked.

Quinn shrugged.

"Let's not talk about them." Quinn's reputation never bother her but for some reason she didn't want to Rachel to see that side of her.

She wanted to be better.

"Okay." Rachel raised her eyebrows at the blonde's docile behavior which was a far cry from what she had been the night before.

"How do you even know about this place because I'm better sure you have no idea what I just ordered for us?" Rachel asked giving the blonde a break.

"I googled it last night when I got home." Quinn answered nonchalantly.

Rachel slightly blushed.

"To be clear. This doesn't mean that you're forgiven. What you did last night was horrible. But I am hungry since I didn't have anything to eat last night." Rachel said.

Rachel was adamant and would never date a girl like Quinn no matter how pretty or charming she was.

Quinn frown slightly at Rachel's statement before raising her head up.

She wasn't going to give up.

* * *

The next couple of days, Quinn has tried different ways to get to know Rachel.

Like casual bumping into her when she knew Rachel was going for her morning jogs but the brunette had kept silent the whole time. Rachel even try to prolong her run to tire out the blonde which made Quinn smile because she could easily keep up thanks to her immense training under Sue Sylvester. Even though she knew Rachel was annoyed by her presence, Quinn enjoyed running with Rachel and found her growls, even though aimed at her, to be complete adorable. However, Rachel found it irritating how perfect the blonde was and ended her run with frustration still burning inside her.

The brunette was keeping with her word and didn't want anything to do with her.

Quinn couldn't blame her.

Taking Rachel to Smash was probably the worst idea she ever had.

She was trying to figure out what her next step was into wooing Rachel. She never had to try this hard to charm a girl before. But it was different this time around. She didn't want to just bed Rachel, she wanted more. She wanted to learn everything about her. She wanted Rachel to see the good in her, the person she really is.

Rachel made her want to be do something with her life.

How can someone she just met make her feel so many emotions?

Quinn came to the conclusion that she doesn't know much about Rachel and it would be too obvious if she starts questioning her mother about information, so she decided to start with the one information she did know about the brunette.

She was vegan.

Quinn, a meat lover, had no idea about veganism and everything it entails.

It was plain luck that she manage to find a decent restaurant that suited Rachel-even then she was ill-prepared. She didn't comprehend a thing on the menu.

Beside embarrassing herself with her lack of knowledge of living a vegan lifestyle, Quinn didn't really get a chance to know more about the beautiful brunette.

So she decided to head to the bookstore to research more about veganism with the addition of resources from the internet.

Quinn was sitting in her room at her desk while her mother was out doing her daily runs, going through all the books she could find. Most dishes didn't seem appetizing to the blonde but she was going to at least be educated.

She was so immerse into her research that she didn't notice someone had sneaked into her room.

"Hey." Shelby leaned down to gently kiss Quinn on her shoulder making the blonde jump out of her chair.

"Shelby!" Quinn tried to hide the books and shut her laptop closed before the older women could read anything. She grabbed her sweater that was on the back of her chair to subtle cover the titles on the books.

"Sorry." Shelby apologized after seeing she had frightening the girl.

"It's fine." Quinn said trying to get her breathe back to normal.

"I didn't know you wore glasses. That's kind of hot." Shelby gave her a flirtatious smile before sauntering her way closer to the blonde, trapping her between the desk.

Quinn gulped.

"They're reading glasses." Quinn reached up to pulled them off.

Shelby put her hand on the blonde to stop her from taking them off.

"Keep them on." Shelby whispered before place a small kiss on the blonde's lips.

Quinn stood still. She felt nothing. No she felt horrible. She didn't want this anymore. Shelby would understand if she wanted to end this right? It was just sex. That was the arrangement. Surely, she was more mature then the other girls she's been with..

Quinn managed to slip out between Shelby and her desk to the other side of them room.

"I can't right now." Quinn told her after she felt that there was more than appropriate space between them.

"Oh come on, it would be quick. Your mom is probably at the market and could be gone for an hour." Shelby said advancing towards the younger girl again.

"I'm not in the mood." Quinn said sternly, raising her voice slightly, trying to stop the older women's advances.

"Let's get you in the mood." Shelby said laying kisses on the blonde's neck while her hand started making it's way to her most favorite part of the blonde.

Quinn grabbed both of Shelby's hand away from her ass and firmly pushing her back arm length away from her.

Shelby looked at the girl shocked at the tightness of the blonde's grip.

"I said no." Quinn stared hard into darker eyes.

Shelby looked confused and slightly hurt.

"Now, please make you way out of my room." Quinn opened her door patiently waiting for the brunette to make her exit.

Shelby was furious that the younger blonde thought she can treat her like one of her other harlots. But she held back any angry retort and decided to give Quinn her space and come back another time.

"Fine. I'll see you another time." Shelby walking towards the door.

"Shelby, I think it's time to end our..." Shelby put her finger on the blonde's lip to prevent her from finishing her statement.

Quinn raised her eyebrows at the brunette.

"Let's not say something we'll regret." Shelby said trying to mask her hurt.

Quinn stared at the older women. It didn't look like Shelby was going to let her off easy. This was not good.

"Bye Quinn." Shelby said before making her way out of the Fabray household.

Quinn sighed when she heard the front door closed.

Fuck her life.

Quinn grimaced as she rubbed her neck where Shelby left her kisses. She decided to jump in the shower before meeting up with her best friend, Santana.

* * *

"When did you start making list for your grocery?" Santana asked as she pushed the cart following the blonde.

"Hold on, when did you start buying your own groceries? Especially at Whole Foods Market? And buying shit like Hummus and soy milk. Judy is an awesome cook. You should be taking advantage of this time before you head out to where ever you're going after the summer." Santana watched as the blonde was concentrating on two different types of butter.

"I'm making an omelet." Quinn simply answered without looking up.

Santana frown.

She thought this trip was another errand for the blonde's mother.

The blonde was acting unusual lately.

"You're cooking? You almost burn your dorm making toast."

"I had a malfunction toaster and I have the refund to prove it." Quinn argued.

"Regardless, cooking isn't something you are known for." Santana shot back.

"I'm learning new things. What's wrong with that?" Quinn said casually throwing the butter that she was choosing in the cart and continued walking.

"Cut the bullshit, Q." Santana was getting impatient.

"I messed up. And i'm trying to fix it." Quinn said making her way into another aisle. Everything looked so foreign to her.

"And what did you do?" Santana asked curiously.

Quinn sighed.

"My mom tried hooking me up with her best friend's daughter who's in town for a couple of weeks. And I got angry." Quinn answered, still a bit angry with herself.

"Control freak." Santana muttered under her breath.

Quinn ignored her.

"I was upset at my mother and I took it out on Rachel and took her to Smash." Quinn continued.

"No!" Santana gasp.

Quinn still felt horrible about her action.

"Is that how you got your shiner?" Santana pointed to the blonde's face.

"Yeah. Things got bad. So I'm trying to make it up to her." Quinn said touching her face. She was able to hide it from her mom and Shelby but she couldn't never hide anything from Santana.

"That still doesn't explain why we drove all the way to Columbus."

"Rachel's vegan. And the only thing I know about her. Since she's been avoiding me. I figure this is a way to get to know her better and apologize for my actions."

"Who cares? She's just a girl that going to be gone in a couple weeks." Santana said not quite understand.

Quinn felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought of Rachel leaving. She only had a small amount of time to spend with brunette and she already wasted a almost two weeks.

Santana smiled when the blonde didn't respond.

"You like her?" Santana exclaimed.

"Yeah." Quinn admitted with a sigh.

There was no use lying to the Latina.

"Like love her?" Santana's eyes widen at her own question.

Quinn shook her head.

"I don't even know her. But she is the most beautiful girl I ever seen. And she's kind. And smart. She talks in paragraph which I should find annoying but it's really cute..." Quinn trailed of wistfully thinking about Rachel.

Santana stood shocked. There was nobody that held the blonde's interest like this before. Doing her own shopping and cooking? For a girl she hardly knows?

"There's a problem." Quinn said.

"There's more?" Santana asked.

"A few weeks before Rachel arrived, I've been sleeping with her mother, Shelby."

Santana crashed into another cart.

"I'm sorry." Santana apologized to the person she bumped into.

Quinn raised her eyebrows at the Latina.

"Fuck Q. Your mom's best friend!?" Santana exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down." Quinn hissed.

"I knew your days of sleeping around was going to catch up with you. You finally managed to sleep with the wrong one." Santana joked.

Quinn glared at Santana who finds her situation amusing.

"Whatever. I'm been turing down her attempts ever since I met Rachel but she's persistent. A little advice, older women or just as bad as girls our age." Quinn said leading them into another unfamiliar aisle.

"Advice not needed. Britts and I are forever." Santana smiled confidently.

Quinn smiled. She was truly happy for her two friends.

"I think it's turning her on that I'm turning her down. Despite how mean and awful I am towards her." Quinn shakes her head.

"Women." Santana said playfully.

Quinn murmured her agreement while look at the more unrecognizable items on the shelf in front of her. She might a little over head with wooing Rachel. But she would hate herself if she didn't try.

"To bad you couldn't pawn her off Puck. He loves older women." Santana joked.

Quinn's eye widen with a small smile.

"I was joking." Santana mentally slapped her forehead for her stupid suggestion.

"It's perfect." Quinn smiled at Santana.

"Q, this is a bad idea." Santana tried again.

"Let's go. I got everything I need." Quinn said ignoring the Latina and headed towards the checkout.

"Q, I'm serious. This is fucked up."

* * *

The next day Judy return home after doing her usual morning errands. When she enter the kitchen, she had expected to find familiar sight of her daughter laying by the pool through her glass window, but was shockingly surprised to find daughter behind the stove cooking.

"Lucy, What are you doing?" Judy panicked and ran to take the pan out of the younger's blonde's hands, afraid that something was going to catch on fire.

Quinn was not known for her cooking skills.

"Mom, stop. I'm trying to cook here." Quinn said agitated.

This was her third attempt trying the omelet. She wanted it to be perfect.

"Are you hungry? I'm sorry I took to long at the market. Let me fix you something." Judy said concern taking over and was shocked to find her daughter take the pan away from her.

"Mom, I got this." Quinn said trying to calm her mom down before going back to her task.

Confusion was painted on Judy face. She was baffled at the thought of Quinn trying to cook. Her daughter never shown interest in culinary. She finally looked around the kitchen to find unfamiliar ingredients and two plates of what looked like gorgeous omelet.

"Lucy... I..." Judy was speechless.

Quinn ignore her mother, mostly because she was getting embarrassed by her mother's shocking reaction. She was out of her comfort zone and kind of felt a little ridiculous and didn't want to look foolish.

"Lucy, Soy milk, mushrooms...What is happening?" Judy asked as she went through all ingredients on her island.

Quinn continued to ignore her mother and focus her attention to making this third omelet perfect.

"Lucy!?" Judy finally getting tired of being ignored.

"What?"

"There is no meat or bacon and I know my daughter loves her meat. So what is going on?" Judy asked impatiently.

"It's a vegan dish." Quinn simply answered.

Judy never understood why her daughter drives her crazy with these vague answers. Its frustrating.

"Why are you making a vegan dish?" Judy patience was getting thinner and thinner.

Quinn smiled as the omelet was now finish and set on a plate.

"It's for Rachel." Quinn answered as she started decorating the plate.

"Rachel? Shelby's daughter?" Judy asked shocked.

She never found out how it went with Rachel and Quinn the other night where she had planned for the two girls to met. Every time she asked Quinn said it was fine and never giving her more than that. So she turn to Rachel and causally mentioned her daughter and she could tell Rachel was giving her a fake smile and false answer.

She sighed and gave up trying to play match maker for her daughter. Which was too bad because she really did like Rachel.

But today, has completely blown her mind.

Her daughter ,who never cooks, is cooking an dish that is unfamiliar to her for a girl she just met.

Judy couldn't help the large smile stretching across her face. She was right about Rachel and her daughter.

They were a perfect match.

Quinn looked up at her mother when she no longer bombarding her was questions.

Quinn groaned at the smile on her mother's face.

"Mom, are you crying?" Quinn sighed.

"No..I'm...just..." Judy waving her hands frantically in excitement like a little girl.

Quinn rolled her eyes at how dramatic her mother can be.

"Please stop. And tell me how this omelet taste." Quinn said.

"I'm sorry."

Judy calm down before she complied to Quinn's request.

Quinn was carefully watching her mother take a bit.

"Oh my god..." Judy moaning to the taste.

Quinn still looked unsure.

"This is amazing honey. You should cook more often." Judy said grabbing another bite.

"Really?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Lucy, this is really good. Rachel's going to love it." Judy said.

"Okay, thanks mom. Now stopping eating. The rest is for Rachel." Quinn took the fork away from her mother.

"Lucy, I'm so proud of you." Judy said hugging her youngest daughter.

"Wish me good luck." Quinn said grabbing the tray where she had a small vase of a Gardenia flower, the omelet, some chopped up fruit and a glass of orange juice.

* * *

Quinn knew Rachel should be back from her run by now and wanted to catch her before the girl could slam the door in her face.

Quinn made her way carefully across the street to Shelby's porch trying not the drop anything.

She couldn't hear music in the house so she knew that Rachel was still on her run and should be back any minute.

Quinn place the tray on the porch furniture that Shelby had and patiently waited for the brunette.

Quinn frown when she started hearing laughter getting closer and closer. She gulp slightly when she was met with the view of Rachel with a unknown guy jogging to the steps together smiling. Quinn felt her heartache. She wished she could make Rachel smile like that.

"I had fun. Maybe we can do this again. Or maybe something else." The handsome guy asked when they reached Shelby's house, not noticing the blonde yet.

"Um... yeah maybe..."

Quinn cleared her throat loudly to make her presence known. Mostly because she didn't want to hear Rachel's answer or even give her a chance to answer.

Rachel looked shocked to find the blonde on her biological mother's porch. She thought the blonde would get the hint by now.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

Rachel's running partner could feel the tension between the two girls and decided it would be smart to make his exit.

"It was nice meeting you, Rach." He reached into his pocket to hand her his card with his number on it. "Let me know if you want to meet up again.

Rachel smiled politely and accept the card.

"I will. Nice to meet you as well." Rachel waved her goodbye before turning back to the blonde.

"Who was that?" Quinn asked trying to mask her jealousy.

"None of your business." Rachel said.

"Are you going to see him again?" Quinn asked.

"He's nice, funny, charming. Why wouldn't I want to see him again? As long as he doesn't take me to a flithy, loud, disgusting bar, I don't see why I wouldn't take him up on his offer." Rachel said staring at the blonde.

Quinn glared at Rachel and fought back a growl. Even though she deserved it, she was livid.

"Why are you here, Quinn?" Rachel asked again. She made her way closer to the house when she finally notice the tray of food in front of the blonde.

"I made you a vegan omelette." Quinn said coldly before brushing past the brunette.

Rachel stared confusing at the beautifully made tray, before turning around to see the blonde already at the footsteps of her house.

Rachel grabbed the gardenia flower from the vase and brought up to her nose.

How did Quinn know theses were her favorite?

Rachel sighed.

The blonde had to be the most frustrating human being she had ever met.

* * *

Judy was washing the dishes when she heard the front door opened. She rushed to the hallway to question her daughter how it went with Rachel but the look on the younger blonde's face told her everything.

"Lucy..." Judy softly called out.

"I'm going for a swim." Quinn cut her off before heading up stairs to change into her bathing suit.

Judy sighed when she heard her daughter's door slam loudly.

Quinn was angry.

Judy looked through her window across the street and watched Rachel look at the tray with confusion and hesitation before looking towards the Fabray house.

"Just try some Rachel." Judy whispered.

Rachel picked up the fork slowly cutting her a piece of the omelette.

Judy thought she was watching the scene in slow motion.

Rachel carefully took a small bite almost moaning as it touch her lips.

Judy watched as the brunette face lighten up with a small smile before taking another bite.

Judy relieved the breath she was holding before going back into the kitchen.

She was proud of Quinn. Even though she knew it wouldn't be easy for the girls but she thinks they will find their way to each other. Maybe she would sit this one out and have faith that Quinn wouldn't let this girl go.

She wanted to tell Shelby about their two daughters and plan their wedding immediately but Shelby has been ignoring when she question about this mysterious person she's been going out with and she also notice Shelby wasn't as thrilled as she has been about their daughters getting to know each other.

Which she kind of understands due to her daughter's past but she knew that her Quinnie was a great person and was a good match for Rachel.

* * *

Even though, Quinn was angry and a little embarrassed that her plan didn't work, she didn't want to stop trying. She knew Rachel was only going to be her for a couple of more weeks, and the thought of not even getting to know anything more about her was much worse than the thought of Rachel maybe hanging out with some guy.

She was a Fabray and Fabray's never give up.

So the next day, she did the same thing with another vegan dish. This time she didn't wait for the brunette, she just left it at the table and went back to her house and went for a swim. She did the same thing for the 4 days.

Quinn was stepping out of her comfort zone hoping Rachel would give her a chance to make up for what she did.

Judy was cleaning up another breakfast mess that her daughter had left. She didn't really mind because she knew what Quinn was doing and she found it very sweet and Quinn was horrible with the dishwasher. She rather do it herself and do it right the first time.

As she was drying the dishes, she heard the front door bell chimed.

She looked through the front window and smiled when she saw the small brunette.

"Hi, Rachel." Judy greeted when she opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray." Rachel smiled.

"I told you to call me Judy, come in." Judy lightly scolded.

"I apologize. I just wanted to return this dishes to you." Rachel had about 5 dishes and cups in a box.

Judy smiled taking the box from the younger girl.

"Thank you." Judy placed them on the kitchen counter. "How did you find everything?"

Rachel followed the older blonde into the kitchen and immediately saw through the glass window that the younger blonde was swimming in their large pool.

"It was surprisingly delicious. I didn't know Quinn could cook." Rachel said.

"She hardly cooks at all before. I was cleaning her room the other day and found almost 20 books on vegan dishes and vegan lifestyle. You sure made an impression on my daughter." Judy said packing the dishes away.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but your daughter's is very strange." Rachel said.

Judy laughed.

"You don't have to tell me. Quinn is very unique."

Rachel hummed in agreement.

"Opps... I have an appointment I forgot about. Do you mind telling Quinn that I had to leave." Judy grabbed her keys. "Thank you for returning those dishes, Rachel."

Rachel frowned as she watched the older women leaved the house in a hast.

The Fabray family was a little unusual.

Rachel sighed as she turn towards the backyard, getting her thoughts together before facing the frustrating blonde that irritates her to no end.

Rachel didn't know what to think.

The blonde was mean to her and now she's nice and then angry.

It was like she was on a roller coaster.

* * *

Quinn was feeling foolish as she continued to do her strokes in the pool. It has been 5 days and still nothing from the brunette. Time was going by quick and she knew Rachel only had a few weeks left in Lima.

Quinn wondered if she should just stop. Rachel has made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with her and Quinn didn't want to her to feel like she was stalking her.

At least she could say she tried.

Doing another lap, trying to get Rachel out of her head she didn't notice the girl she was thinking about was standing by the pool, watching her swim.

Quinn reached the end of the pool and stop to catch her breath when she notice someone at the other end.

Quinn swam back to the other end where Rachel waited and rested her arms on the concrete ground. She licked her lips as she took in her view.

Rachel was wearing shortness shorts and a tight tank top.

"What..." Quinn shut her mouth quickly when the small brunette started slowly taking each article of clothing off, one at a time.

Quinn's breathing started getting heavy. She has never been this turned on before.

From the sandals Rachel was wearing, to the long legs that could go for miles, the black swimming undergarment, to tone stomach and perfect size breast that was covered with matching black swim top. Quinn closed her eyes tightly fighting make a moaned at the beautiful sight.

Quinn waited for Rachel to say something only to see the gorgeous brunette slowly walking into the pool taking each step slowing until she was in front of the blonde.

"Hi." Quinn let out not knowing what else to say, she was trying to concentrate not taking Rachel right then and there.

"I want to thank you Quinn, for all those vegan dishes. I've never eaten so good before." Rachel finally said.

"Your welcome." Quinn gulped when Rachel got closer.

"I've never met anyone like you before." Rachel shakes her head as she starts slowly swimming around Quinn.

"The Fabray's are a special breed." Quinn joked.

Rachel laughed.

"Let me guess, you were the head cheerleader, popular, all the boys wanted you, girl wanted to be you..."

Quinn furrowed her brow.

"How do you know so much about me?" Quinn asked swimming closer to Rachel.

"Your mom hangs out with Shelby and when she's see me she takes any chance to talk you up." Rachel smiled playfully swimming away from the blonde.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"My mother is ridiculous." Quinn said although silently she thankful she's telling Rachel good things about.

"I think it's sweet. Your mother loves you very much and cherish your relationship."

"It's that what you looking for with Shelby?" Quinn asked.

Rachel paused.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to talk..."

"No, it' fine." Rachel interrupted.

"It's weird. I found out some of our mannerism are alike and how our both our pinkies are slightly curved but other than that she's still a stranger." Rachel admitted.

"Are you guys not bonding like you thought you would have?"

"Honestly, I really don't know what I expected when I decided this trip. I just didn't want to keep wondering, you know? It's silly." Rachel said.

"It's not." Quinn shaking her head. "I would want to know. Good or bad. At least then I could move on."

"Yeah." Rachel gave her a small smile.

Quinn has reached the brunette and has her against her back between her and the side of the pool.

Her arms on both sides of the brunette trapping her but not touching her.

Rachel licked her lips. Of course she was attracted to the blonde but she knew Quinn was a heartbreaker.

"Why do you care if I forgive you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." Quinn replied honestly. "I've never met someone like you." Quinn said copying the brunette's words from earlier.

As much as Quinn wanted to kiss Rachel, she wanted the brunette to make the first move.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Rachel said firmly, like she was trying to convince herself.

Quinn smiled.

"Go out with me."

"So demanding." Rachel teased.

"Would you please go out on a date with me?" Quinn asked nicely.

"I think we should be friends." Rachel said ducking under the blonde to get away from the intense stare before she finds herself kissing Quinn.

"Is it because of your running friend?" Quinn asked facing the brunette who is now exiting the pool.

"That's none of your business. And You are a player." Rachel said.

Quinn was taking back. "Player is a strong word."

"Are you denying it?" Rachel shot back.

"Who told you this?" Quinn asked still swimming around. "It there someone bad mouthing me?"

Rachel smiled.

"Isn't it common knowledge?" Rachel asked drying herself off.

"It would be easier if you just tell me who it is, Rachel." Quinn warned.

"You are a Fabray. Anything you guys do is spread across this town. You guys are like the Royal family of Lima." Rachel argued.

"Humor me." Quinn challenged.

"No one is bad mouthing you."

"Is it Hummel? Shelby? or ... who else doesn't like me?" Quinn pondered to herself.

"Ugh... you're ridiculous." Rachel huffed when Quinn wasn't letting it go and walked away.

Quinn smiled. At least she got Rachel to talk to her. She's counting today as a win.

* * *

"Thanks for keeping her busy." Quinn said over the phone.

Ever since Rachel came to town, Quinn has notice that she had the perfect view from her room to Rachel's room across the street.

Rachel looked like she was singing.

"No problem. I haven't gotten her in bed yet but I've been distracting her." Puck replied. "Why do you want me to distract her, she is so hot."

"Something better came up."

Puck laughed.

"Throw more girls my way, Quinn. I don't mind at all."

"Good. I owe you one." Quinn promised as she still watching the brunette.

"Are you finally going to show me your boobs? I always wondered what they looked like ever since we were in high school."

Quinn frowned.

She should be use to Puck lewd comments.

"Not a chance. Goodbye Puck." Quinn hung up the phone.

Quinn ran downstairs and headed out the door to Shelby's house.

She rang the doorbell hoping Rachel could hear over the music. She waited for about 5 minutes until the brunette opened the door.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel greeted.

It seems that Rachel was in a good mood today.

"I couldn't help but hear all the singing going on, so I came to tell you, that you need to keep it down." Quinn said with a playful glint in her eyes, hoping Rachel could sense that she was joking.

Rachel smiled.

"I'm sorry. But singing is my life. And it takes a lot of work and determination if I ever want to be successful on broadway. So you, Miss. Fabray is just going to learn how to deal with it." Rachel said in a dramatic fashion.

Quinn smile widely.

"Well if you must, do you mind if I joined in?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked shocked.

"You can sing?"

"No," Quinn shook her head. "But I do occasionally play the piano."

Rachel jumped excitingly.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all for the feedback. I originally was going to make this a short story with only 2 chapter but a lot of you guys seem to like this more than I thought and you have inspired to write more. Thank you so much and in return I'll try to update more frequently. Again I'm sorry for the errors and I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 2**

Quinn rubbed her sweaty palms against her dress nervously and took one more deep breathe before she answered the incoming Skype call on her Mac.

A couple of days ago, she had an interview for potential internship in New York at a very popular Law Firm that she was recommended to by her Dad's old friend. She has been keeping it a secret from everyone especially her mother. If she didn't get it she didn't want her mom to make a big fuss about it which she knows that's exactly what her mother would do.

"Quinn Fabray?" She hears as a face pops up on her screen.

"Yes. How are you doing?" Quinn smiled warmly at the screen.

"I'm doing well. Thanks for asking." He replied.

"I don't want to drag this out. So let's just get to it. James Flood has highly recommended you to this firm and you dad was a respected lawyer as well. You are more than qualified and you charmed everyone at the interview. When can you start?"

"What?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Congratulations!" He smiled encouragingly.

Quinn immediately snap back into being professional.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I can't wait to go to New York." Quinn tried to keep her excitement contained.

"Excellent. You will be getting an email shortly entailing everything you need to know when you start at the end of summer. Welcome to Brooks and Deacon's Law Firm."

"Thank you again!" Quinn expresses her gratitude once more before ending the call.

The blonde sat still in her bedroom for a second, trying to take this in.

She was going to New York.

A smile creeped on her face as realization was started to sink in. She knew the first person she wanted to tell the news to.

* * *

Quinn patiently knocked on the familiar door and waited for the one particular inhabitant of the house to answer.

The blonde was never had to initiate a meeting or pursue a girl before, but she finds herself everyday at these very doorsteps waiting for the gorgeous brunette to answer.

She found it thrilling.

It made her body fill with glee knowing that any second she would see Rachel's beautiful face.

She has playing the role of a friendly neighbor as Rachel requested and finding that she has quite enjoyed getting to know the petite singer without the intention of finding a way to getting her in her bed. Don't get her wrong, she has thought about Rachel in a sexual manner but there was something more she felt for Rachel. Something that she can't describe. It was an unknown feeling.

Before she could put more thought in why the brunette was causing her heart to flutter by the very sight of her, the door had opened.

"Quinn, It's always such a pleasure to see you." Rachel greeted.

Quinn smiled.

Nobody spoke the way Rachel does. It was almost magnificent as her singing. And Quinn found that charming.

"I think it would be more pleasurable if you saw me naked." Quinn flirted.

She couldn't help herself. They were friends but Quinn would always flirt.

Rachel blushed bright red. Never getting use to someone so enamored by her. In high school, no one really paid attention to her. And now she has the most beautiful girl she had every laid eyes on, complimenting her on how beautiful she was.

"You're a charmer. Is this the reason for you visit? To get me into your bed? Because we've talked about this, haven't we?" Rachel raised an amused eyebrow at the blonde.

"I would have to be a moron, if I stop trying to get the most gorgeous human being I have ever seen in my bed. But that is now the reason I came by today. I mean it can be, if you're up to it?"

"You will never get me in your bed." Rachel smiled playfully.

"Never say never."

Rachel and Quinn stared at each other lightheartedly challenging the other. Rachel was always tempted to fall for the blonde but she didn't want to be another notch in her bed. She had more pride and self loved than that.

"The reason?" Rachel asked breaking their stare.

"What reason?" Quinn suddenly forgot why she was here.

"Did you hit your head? Why are you here?" Rachel asked amused.

"Oh... yes.. I wanted to ask if you would like to join me running an errand for my mother. Since you two get along so well, you probably make sense of this list she gave me." Quinn produce the list to show Rachel.

"It looks like a simple trip to the market, which your mom does regularly." Rachel raised her eyes questionably at the blonde.

"Yes. It look like it. But you forget my mother's age and carelessness. She planning another get together with the piranhas and she forgot a few items."

"Piranhas?"

"The book club." Quinn simply answered.

"You don't like them."

"They don't like me."

"Ah..." Rachel nodded understandingly.

"So what do you say?"

"I'm driving." Rachel smirked.

She had taken a liking to Quinn's Audi.

Not the blonde.

Or so she tells herself.

* * *

"I love animals more than anything but why are we at a dog shelter?" Rachel asked confused as Quinn leads her into an animal shelter that looked nothing like a grocery store that she thought the were going to.

"So there is an item that wasn't on this list I didn't tell you about. I want to find my mom a puppy." Quinn admitted.

"To cook for her Piranhas friends? Quinn that's evil. I can't let you do that." Rachel said outraged.

"Noooo.." Quinn drawled out calmly as she looked at Rachel like she was insane.

"Oh..." Rachel said calming down. "Good. I'm sorry I panicked a little.

"Yeah. I doubt they're going to let me adopt now with your little dramatic outburst." Quinn joked.

Rachel lightly smacked her arm.

"Nobody heard me. I wasn't making a scene. So we're good."

"You thought I was going to somehow give my mom dog meat and let her serve it to her friends? How would I do that exactly?" Quinn asked amused.

"Shut up." Rachel said slightly embarrassed.

"Do you think I'm that evil?" Quinn teased.

"Stop." Rachel warned.

"No, I'm very interested on why that idea came to your head..."

Rachel clamped her hand over the blonde's mouth interrupting her teasing which she know could go on for awhile.

"I'm sorry. I prematurely thought that you were going to slaughter an animal and feed them to your mother's friend. Now can we move on?" Rachel pleaded.

Quinn grinned with happiness shinning in her hazel eyes.

Rachel swallowed thickly as she suddenly aware how close she her body was to Quinn. She closed her eyes as she could smell the blonde's sweet fragrance gently passed her nose. Rachel felt her pulse quicken just by their closeness and her palms were getting sweaty.

When she felt the blonde nodding her head, she slowly removed her hands from the blonde's mouth and her eyes watched as Quinn slowly licked her lips. She internally groaned as she saw a flash of a pink, wet tongue. She finds herself always fighting the urge to grab the blonde by her neck and kiss her.

Rachel shook her head as she tries to get rid of those thoughts and took a step back from the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologized.

She finds herself more embarrassed than she was before.

Quinn grabbed the brunette's hands and interlocked their fingers, gently pulling her closer. Quinn tipped her chin up to meet their eyes. Sometime it was hard to decipher what the small singer was thinking. At times she felt like Rachel wanted her as much as she wanted Rachel. But sometimes she could never figure it out.

Quinn gently smiled and raised her hand to brush Rachel's fallen hair out of her face. Quinn lean in slowly and smiled when she saw Rachel do the same.

"Can I help you girls?"

The moment was interrupted and Quinn cursed inside her head. Rachel jumped back from the blonde and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes." Rachel cleared her throat. "My friend is looking for a puppy for her mother."

Quinn glared at the intruder. She didn't feel in the mood to get a dog anymore. She had almost kissed Rachel and it was ruin. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before she address the newcomer.

"I going to be leaving at the end of summer to New York and I was thinking of getting a puppy the accompany her while I was gone..."

"New York!?" Rachel snapped her head to the blonde in shock. She doesn't know why she is so excited but the thought of having Quinn in New York with her was made her very ecstatic.

"Yeah." Quinn smiled coyly at Rachel. "I got an internship at one of the most popular Law Firm."

"Quinn! Congratulations!" Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "I'm going to have another friend in New York."

Quinn took the moment in the embrace to notice how they fit together. Their height difference complement each other perfectly.

"Maybe we can be roommates?" Quinn playfully whispered against her cheek.

"Don't push it." Rachel smiled at how relentless the blonde could be. She would never admit it but she loved when Quinn flirted with her.

"So um..." The unnamed volunteer stood awkwardly as he watch the two girls get lost in their little world.

They slowly untangled themselves from each other and looked at the volunteer that had interrupted them.

"Shall we take a look around?" He asked.

Quinn smiled when she felt Rachel hold her hand.

"Yes."

* * *

"Ms. Corcoran!"

Shelby groaned at the voice calling her name. Noah has sought her out more than she could count and she was frankly getting tired of it. All she wanted was to get to her house in peace. She enjoyed her job but today has just been terrible also add to the fact that she hasn't had sex in awhile due to Quinn constantly turning her down.

She thought about finding someone else but she keep missing the blonde.

She sighed heavily before turned around to face Noah.

"What is it, Noah? Everyone should be out of the class. I made sure of it."

When Quinn had asked him to distract Shelby, he thought distract her with sex. But Shelby keep turning him down. So he had to fake being a security guard for the school while she worked and try to keep her at the school as long as he can to give Quinn some time with Rachel.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I was just wondering if you want to grab a drink." Puck asked.

"No, thank you." Shelby quickly declined and opened her door to her car.

"Just one drink." Puck tried again.

"I have other plans." Shelby lied.

"Oh come on, one drink with Noah Puckerman and I promise you won't regret." Puck flirted.

"What did you say?" Shelby frowned.

"What?" Puck look confused.

"Your name?" Shelby gave him a stern look.

"Noah." Puck looked scared.

"Your full name."

"Noah Puckerman." Puck answered timidly. He can almost see the wheels turning in her head trying to piece things together.

"Puckerman." Shelby repeated to herself trying to remember where she has heard that name before.

"Well, my friends call me Puck."

"Puck." A light bulb lit up above Shelby's head. She remembered her first time with Quinn, the blonde had mention a Puck. She asked if she had slept with a Puck.

"Okay... No drink then. Sorry I bother you." Puck quickly walked away before she started interrogate him resulting in Quinn getting angry with him. And that's something he does not want to do.

Angry Quinn was scary.

Shelby noted his quick departure and her suspicion was growing. There was something fishy going on.

She doesn't know what.

But she's going to find out.

* * *

"Should we name him? Or should we leave that to your mother?" Rachel asked as she was holding the Siberian Husky while they got him a few essential items from the pet store. She was slightly getting attached to him every second.

"Definitely us. Mom will probably name him something ridiculous." Quinn said as she strolled through the aisle.

She already had a handful of items in her cart.

"I suppose your right. She did name you Quinn." Rachel joked.

"What's wrong with Quinn?" Quinn asked offended.

"Nothing, It's just a boy's name." Rachel shrugged.

"It's a unisex name." Quinn defended furrowing her brow.

"I never heard of it before." Rachel had a glint in her eye to let her know that she was just teasing.

"I'll have you know that Quinn is my middle name. Lucy is my first name and my mother is the only person that calls me by that name."

"Lucy?" Rachel smiled filled her face as she let the name roll off her tongue.

"You have a problem with Lucy too? Lucille was my grandmother's name."

Rachel lift her head slightly as if she was taking a moment to ponder the name.

"I like it."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

She wasn't really fond of her name.

"So, what did you want to name him?" Rachel asked as petted the small pup.

"How about Kibbles, or Alpo?" Quinn said as she saw bags of dog food behind Rachel.

"Those are names of dog food," Rachel scrunched her face in distaste.

"At one point in your mind you thought he was going to be food." Quinn teased.

"Did you know that Rachel thought I was going to feed you to the gossip queens, huh? Isn't that ridiculous? How can anyone think about hurting you?" Quinn playfully asked the pup who looked at her with big eyes.

Rachel shook her head and nudge the blonde softly.

"How about Alfie or Ollie?" Rachel suggested.

"What about Charlie?" Quinn rubbed the dogs head.

Rachel pursed her lips.

"He looks like a Charlie doesn't he?" Rachel look down in her arms at the silent pup.

"So you Sir are now, Charlie Fabray. How does that sound?" Quinn asked the pup playfully.

Rachel grinned as Charlie loved the attention the blonde was giving him. Even he wasn't immune by Quinn's charm. Rachel couldn't help but be swoon by the blonde's sweet interaction with the new puppy.

* * *

"He's so adorable Lucy." Judy said as she played with the newest family member in the living room.

"He's very playful." Rachel added.

"His name his Charlie." Quinn smiled at the interaction. Her mother and the pup connected better than she imagine.

"What's is the reason behind this?" Judy asked a little suspicious of her daughter.

"There has to be a reason." Quinn asked coyly.

Judy turned to address Rachel.

"When Quinn was a teenager she broke the refrigerator-How? I don't know-probability related to her bringing a -"

"Mom!" Quinn stopped her mom was a pleading look.

"I want to know." Rachel was encouraging the older Fabray to reveal Quinn's embarrassing stories.

"Too bad." Quinn told her.

"I guess how doesn't matter but as an apology she worked all summer to buy the newest and latest refrigerator. So forgive me for being a little suspicious of Quinn, even though he is the cutest thing ever." Judy said.

Rachel smiled at the blonde expectantly. She nodded encouragingly towards the blonde.

Quinn sighed.

"Well I'm leaving at the end of summer, so Charlie here will kept you company so your not completely alone in this big house."

Judy frowned.

"So you decided on what you plans are?" Judy asked anxiously.

Quinn smiled.

"Brooks and Deacon has offered me their spot as an intern in New York." Quinn said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god." Judy eyes lighting up in excitement before jumping up and pulling the younger blonde with a crushing hug.

"O..kay" Quinn squeaked out surprised by her mother's strength, slowly returning the embrace.

Judy managed to pull Rachel into the hug too.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered in the embrace.

"Thanks mom."

"And you guys are going to be in New York together." Judy hugged her tighter. Her dream of her daughter being in a relationship, not only a relationship but with her best friend's daughter, who was so perfect for her daughter.

She couldn't be more happier.

Rachel stepped back and watched the mother daughter interaction, or mostly Judy fussing over Quinn She thought she would be jealous of the relationship they had that she always wanted with her own mother but that couldn't be further from the truth. She was so happy for the both of them.

Quinn caught her eye and rolled her eye playfully at her mother's reaction.

Rachel smiled at her.

* * *

"Your mom seems really happy."

"She's deserves it." Quinn said as she walked Rachel out.

"I had fun."

"Thanks for coming with me. We made a great choice with Charlie."

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel gave her a small wave before turning around to leave.

"Wait..." Quinn grasp her wrist gently pulling her back, urging her to turn around.

"Yes?" Rachel looked expectantly at the blonde.

"Is it me, or did we have these moments today where you wanted to kiss me." Quinn said bluntly.

"It's just you." Rachel teased.

Quinn smiled at the lie.

"I'm sorry misinterpreted your actions for signs, that despite the attitude you put on, that you might actually like me."

"I admit that I don't find you to be a complete jerk that I thought you were one we first met, but Lucy don't misconstrue that to me having any feelings for you."

Quinn's stomach flipped at how adorable the brunette looked under her street lamp. The glow to her face highlighted her undeniable beauty.

"So you don't want to kiss me?" Quinn pouted.

Rachel laughed and shook her head at the sight of the blonde's lip jutted out like a child.

She walked slowly towards the blonde to close the remaining space between them without touching. Reaching up she brushed Quinn's hair out of her face. Her fingers slowly trailed down the blonde's skin softly, starting from her cheekbones to those irresistible lips.

Quinn closed her eyes as she was in trance by the gently soothing touches. She unconsciously wetted her lips and leaned slightly forward as she anticipated for the brunette to make the first move.

It took all the strength that Rachel had to bypassed Quinn's lips to gently leaving a whisper of a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Goodnight Lucy." Rachel whispered in her eyes before she stepped back and walked away.

Quinn breathed heavily, her face slightly flushed. She opened her eyes to see Rachel already crossing the street.

"Thats...You know... That's not...Very uncool Berry." Quinn stuttered as Rachel left her hot and bothered.

She could hear Rachel laughter echo across the street.

Quinn gently touched the spot on her cheek that Rachel's lip were. She couldn't help herself get giddy at the simple kiss. Why was Rachel creating such a reaction when she had barely touch her. She couldn't understand all this feelings she was having for the singer. It was more than anything she has ever experienced.

Quinn waited until she saw Rachel was safely inside the house before entering her own with a an extra bounce in her step.

She hated when people called her by her first name but with Rachel she didn't mind it at all.

Neither girls realized that an angry and hurt Shelby had witness their whole interaction from across the street.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
